


First Meeting

by akamatsushinji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamatsushinji/pseuds/akamatsushinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "we both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, it's my first Oikuro fic and tbh I love wrting these two dorks. It's just that I want them to meet in HQ canon verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu because if I do, I want Oikawa and Kuroo to meet badly

It was such a bad day for Oikawa for spending his birthday on the emergency room. After all, it was his fault in the on why was he celebrating his special day on the damned hospital.  
  
The room smelled like people who were like him, exhausted, tired, sick and most of all, people who are badly hurt. The scent of hospital was lingering his nose making him feel more nauseous. The alcohol, the smell of cleanliness, the smell of purity were also making him worst than he could ever imagined. Since he was a child, going to hospital is traumatizing. To him, he only feared one thing, the syringes. He hates to admit it, but like a grown up man like him, he cannot simply overpower his weakness when it comes to this devices. You fool! He keeps on saying to himself.  
  
He can hear people panicking, fighting and even pleading to doctors if only he can help them with their patients. Everything is a mess, and for the most, it's everyone. He can't even know if people like him who had a fight in a bar were serious enough for this people to entertain him and hear him out.  
  
The weight that he was feeling on the moment was unbearable. The sight of his whole situation was like a fly that it was even so small to understand it. The more that he was thinking about it, the more he became numb. Insulted on because of the way he played his own game was like hitting a sword with a very pointy tip.  
  
He just can't understand why it had to come out just like this. He wasn't even thinking on what might happen when he hit the person. He only thought of his own welfare. He buried his face together with his thoughts hearing nothing.  
  
"Mr. Oikawa?" The nurse calls him, and his mind drifted on something. _If I just didn't hit him damned it!_ __  
  
"I repeat! Is there any Mr. Oikawa here?" The nurse announced his name for a very last time, looking on every possible patient who will about to raise their hand. Looking on the chart, she carefully scanned the name on the list and simply walked slowly on the nurse station to entertain the next patient.  
  
Still, Oikawa's mind had been racing. In his poise right now, he looked like a gangster who lost in a match, and not the Pretty boy face he always had. Covering his face with his bloody hands, a voice came to echo from his ears that made him jumped and look for the person who caused it.  
  
"Hey, buddy... " A raven haired stranger spoke into him. His voice was a bit hoarse and by looking at him, he thinks that the man was hurt in a fight, simply just like him.  
  
Oikawa didn't manage to reply and simply ignored the man. He shouldn't probably waste his time on the thoughts of this man. But instead, he was supposed to be worried on how his wounds will heal up.  
  
The man was still persistent as he tapped Oikawa's shoulder that earned him another growl coming from Oikawa. The famous *meh* look.  
  
"Oi, are you Oikawa?" The man simply stated forming a smirk on his face that Oikawa seemed to notice.  
  
He was surprised when the man called him. Why does he know my name? Oikawa muttered. Then at least, he should better answer his question.  
  
"H-how did you know my name?"  
  
Before the man responded, he pointed out the card that way lying on top of Oikawa's sweater on the chair, "That card says so.." He smiled.  
  
"Stupid card!" Oikawa raged on. He quickly grabs the card from the sweater and thrust it on his pocket and simply looked away from the man.  
  
"Hey, why are you angry at that card?" The man behind him chuckled, he was toying his sweater, "By the way, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma High, nice meeting you though, " his grin grew wider and extended his hand on him.  
  
The school rings a bell on his mind, being a volleyball enthusiast; he knows something about Nekoma High, the ones who fought against the fallen champions, Karasuno. And to his surprise, this odd man who was seating beside him was willing to say his name and from the school that he was in.  
  
 _Gee, is this guy plays volleyball?_  
  
"Oikawa Tooru from Aobajousai High School..." He shakes his hand on his trying to grasp the thoughts of the man named Kuroo, the stranger guy.  
  
He wasn't the usual Tooru now, the Tooru who loves people, the Tooru who wanted some attention, especially because he is famous in their place, Miyagi. He pushed his thoughts away from him from the moment and tried to get along with this random guy who is openly making friends with or...  
  
The Kuroo guy was shocked when he told him his name. He looked like he saw something amazing or rather a superstar. Oikawa guessed that maybe it's the time to bring him back, back from being Tooru, back from being Oikawa Tooru, the charming guy.  
  
He straightened himself and tries to put his charm on his ever lovely face, even though right now his face was a mess.  
  
"Ohohohohoho? Am I lucky? Or what? I just met the Grand King!" The Kuroo guy beamed at him, tapping his shoulder that made Oikawa yelp with pain. " That hurts!"  
  
"Ooops, I'm sorry, Oikawa...." He watched his reaction followed by"-san".  
  
This Kuroo guy is such a nuisance, perhaps he was not a fan at all, he wondered.  
  
"But how did you know that I'm like the Grand king? Only one person often calls me that..."He was curious. He knows for a fact that only one boy in Karasuno only calls him that, the shrimpy one.  
  
"Oh yeah? It was because, the little shrimp, oh.. Hinata was always calling you that. He wants to defeat you though.." Kuroo said effortlessly and still smiling.  
  
"How come you know about Hinata? Or the Karasuno folks?" He pressed on, wanting to know the very connection of this guy in Karasuno.  
  
"Hmm, because recently, we just had our practice match or more likely a summer camp. Their team was our friend though, even we are formidable rivals on the past." Kuroo happily explained.  
  
"Rivals? Eh?"  
  
"But that was long ago, our coaches are like best friends, who wanted to see their teams on Nationals, but.." He sighed, "that was a pretty tough dream..."  
  
"Hmmm.."  
  
"Only because, in our prefecture, the team who most likely to win the second place always keeps on messing up with us.." His balled a fist on his hand that Oikawa quickly noticed.  
  
"Kuroo-kun, do you know that we do have the same dilemma?" Oikawa suggested. He sensed that Kuroo was like in a same boat as him, longing for a victory.  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
"Their is one team that really pissed me off since the beginning, or more rather, since I was in middle school..." His thoughts were flooding against the man who he cannot defeat, Ushijima Wakatoshi.  
  
"Oooh, that's harsh!" Kuroo tried to cool off. He saw the reaction on Oikawa's face that he was a bit irritated by the way he said it. Trying to break the ice he pressed on, " Yeah, I know that guy though, my friend, who was in Fukurodani Academy wants also to defeat him.." He jerks his head on the other side, observing if that nurse was calling on his name.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Err I guess tell me what year are you?" He sighed, finally letting the question to came out from his mouth since awhile ago.  
  
"Ah yeah right, Third Year Captain from Nekoma Volleyball Club." He shrugs, still playing on his red sweater.  
  
"Of course, with that attitude, it seems to be that you're third year..."Oikawa whispered to himself.  
  
But Kuroo heard that Oikawa was muttering something, "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" he sneered back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forgot Oikawa.." He looked at him, observing if he will make a violent reaction when he said his name, "the nurse, awhile ago keeps on calling your name."  
  
"Eh? What?"  
  
Kuroo leaned on closer to him, and repeated what he said, "I said that the nurse was calling you earlier, and you are not responding." He emphasized the word "you" that made Oikawa wondered if Kuroo was actually a good guy or not.  
  
He just faked a smile, hoping that he can outwit Kuroo's explanation. "Really?"  
  
Kuroo was astouned on Oikawa's response, "Geez, are you really serious about this?" He tipped his head on the other side, allowing Oikawa to see him smirking.  
  
"Huh? Of course!"  
  
"Then, are you alright? Are you hit by something? It seems that you don't understand me at all..." Kuroo snapped it as he tried to place his hand on Oikawa's head to feel whether he was having a chills or a fever. As soon as he noticed that his temperature was just as normal as himself, he dropped his hand on his lap and laughs, "You're kinda delirious!"  
  
"Eh?" Oikawa was a bit shocked on what was literally happening over him. He knew that earlier, there was someone who keeps on calling up his name and he tries to ignore it several times. That time, he feels that he's going to explode, like his world was spinning because of the drink that he had. Rather, he was feeling nauseous at all.  
  
Kuroo release a breath of relief and sighed. Maybe his mate right here was kind of knocked out that's why he was not functioning on his normal self. He remembered when he was talking with Hinata, that this Oikawa guy is quite a weirdo but his skills are on top class. Thinking about that he said, "Why don't we go into the nurse station again and at least, let me accompany you..." He offered.  
  
Oikawa only stared at him, unable to say something whether he liked Kuroo's offer or not. Pride was overflowing on him but this time, he needed to loosen up. He didn't expect himself to be wasted like a normal drunkard. Perhaps, he needed help at all. Iwaizumi instilled on his mind that no man is an island. He needed someone's help. He needed that in order for him to function well. He just grinned on his situation. He hadn't expect that in this shitty situation like this, he can also apply the volleyball skills that he had. And that is, always  to accept others.  
  
"Uhmm, I really don't know Kuroo.." Oikawa liked the sound of this stranger name. And with him being a helpful stranger or more likely a good Samaritan, he want to acknowledge this good person like others. As he repeated his name, he meant to add -chan as a suffix. He face brightened forming a crimson colour all over his face that Kuroo seemed to notice. "Kuro-chan.." He repeated again, and he earned a little smile from the raven haired stranger who was now amused by him since the start. "I think I hit my head so hard that I became like this."  
  
Kuroo felt that somehow that his feelings for this stranger quite changed. From being a stranger, it blooms into another kind, a friendship. He knew that deep in Oikawa's mind, he was considering him not as a stranger, but as a friend as well. The moment he called him, Kuro-chan, he felt that their barrier from being strangers was finally torn apart. And as result of that, he wanted to help this fellow from his medication.  
  
"Tell me Oikawa, what happened to you? Are you injured from a fight? A gangster fight? Because you look like you're from it. Seeing your hands like that and your face." Finally Kuroo made the first move and adding, "So we know what to say to the doctor or nurse later."  
  
"Okay, listen up Kuro-chan, because it's going to be a long one." Oikawa make a weird gesture, feeling like a child as he poured his story for Kuroo and that made him chuckle.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening.. Pretty boy." Kuroo suddenly uttered the name that he shouldn't say on the moment, pretty boy. He hadn't noticed it as it slipped out from his mouth maybe because of Oikawa's charm on him. Even though, his face is kind of bloody, he looked cute for a guy.  
  
"Sadly, it's my birthday..." He frowned, looking at Kuroo he continued, "then me and my other classmates had a drink somewhere around near my house--" he was interrupted when Kuroo pose another follow up question on his mini tale.  
  
"How come you're in Tokyo now? And Happy Birthday! Oikawa-kun!" He beamed at him.  
  
"Nah, Kuro-chan, you listened first before anything..and..." Still amazed that Kuroo greeted him on his nightmare birthday, "Thank you Kuro-chan.. "  
  
"Alright, please continue.." He giggled.  
  
He coughed, "Then on the same bar, there was a student, just like me, who simply hit me when we were drinking... Then the guy said that he was annoyed because his girlfriend has a huge crush on me.. "  
  
Kuroo blinked several times before pondering the whole situation. Then he burst out laughing with a boisterous laughter that is echoing on the emergency room. Oikawa nudged his elbow for him to stop but it seems he was unstoppable.  
  
"Kuro-chan you are so noisy.. Can you stop laughing now? Because uhm, the people right are all looking at you..." He whispered.  
  
Kuroo looked around him and noticed that Oikawa was saying the truth. He was still on the verge of laughter, "I'm sorry Oikawa-kun it's just that we do have the same story.." He was crying now, crying because of laughter.  
  
Oikawa's face glistened with interest, "Really Kuro-chan?"  
  
"Aha! Yeah, it's true.." Kuroo seems delighted on the story.  
  
"Can you tell more about it then?" Oikawa came to ask, while his mind drifted on his looks right now. The bed-head style, a dark raven hair, plus a bit of sense of humour really this guy can really hook up girls, just like him. But now, he was just the same as me, Oikawa thought.  
  
"As you wish, but please continue yours first.."  
  
"Alright, and as soon as I was about to hit him for my revenge,  my friend Iwa-chan suddenly stopped me, and I ask him why did he do that and he explained, third years shouldn't do that kind of thing. We might be expelled if that incident leaked out in our school, and so with that, I didn't get a chance to hit him. But when we were about to go outside the bar, the ugly guy shouted from the bar that I really look like terrible, that I wasn't so charming and the worst part is..." Oikawa's eyes changed from being an eye candy from an angry one. "He said that I suck on tossing!" His grip on his sweater was more like he want to rip his sweater into pieces, and Kuroo noticed Oikawa's rage blurting out.  
  
Trying to calm him down, Kuroo throw a joke on him, "Oikawa, you're hurting the sweater.. What if it punches you?!"  He chuckled.  
  
Acknowledging Kuroo's effort on making him calm, he replied, "I'll punch him first then.." And he laughed.  
  
"And then what happened next?"  
  
"Of course, I punched him after that, end of story.." He said it with ego that he sounded like a cool dude.  
  
"Ohoho? Oikawa, you're really something!" Kuroo grimaced at him. The added, "I think I like you..."  
  
"Aha! You see Kuro-chan..." Oikawa replied so swiftly, he was talking to Kuroo like they've known each other for so long. "The Great Oikawa-san shouldn't be insulted when it terms of tossing..." He said it proudly, "I still hold the crown being the best setter.." He flashed back.  
  
"Oh really?" Kuroo slightly tilted his neck then, smiling a bit, "Well let' see... maybe I happened be the best middle blocker.." The way he said it was oozing with proud and Oikawa was moved by it.  
  
Oikawa was about to protest, since he hadn't seeing this Kuroo guy on any of the prefectures that he had been. Maybe in Tokyo he was the best one.  
  
"Ooooh.. Sorry Oikawa-san.." Kuroo mimicked his childly tone, "I think you are being to showy? Isn't it?"  
  
"Ha? Not at all, Kuro-chan.. You know that I'm always flashy.." He grinned, "Keep that in mind.."  
  
Kuroo was so overwhelmed on this guy, he quickly become a fond of him. “Nah, Oikawa-kun you know.." He put his hand on Oikawa's shoulder and whispered, " I want to have a practice match with your school someday.."  
  
Oikawas became speechless on Kuroo's words. Indeed, he was happy because somehow, another interesting school came to challenge his mind. Oikawa lost his cool when he felt that Kuroo is way closer and leaning on him. He shouldn't be thinking some weird thoughts on the moment, and instead, he replied him as fancy as like the other ones, "Show me what Nekoma High can do, Kuro-chan..." His voice was low, but you can tell that he was serious in this matter. Oikawa is very serious when it comes to volleyball.  
  
"Heh, I like your tone, Oikawa-kun..." Kuroo straightened up himself and he smirked again, "I'm anticipating that match, grand setter.."  
  
Oikawa felt immobilized when he heard the word "grand setter". He wasn't used to this kind of name, but if felt nice when Kuroo named it on him, it must've have effect when it was only Kuroo saying this.  
  
Before, Oikawa can respond, a nurse interrupted them, "Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou, please proceed to the nurse desk."  
  
Kuroo immediately stood up and looked at Oikawa, “So, Oikawa-kun, as promised we will again on the court.." He extends his hand offering the grand setter a fist bump.  
  
Oikawa smiled brightly as he reaches out for his fist to come in contact with Kuroo's. He never felt like this before. For ones, he only thought that people in the other schools are always enemies. But this situation is really different. He formed a friendship with this stranger who was the same just like him, that had gone from a fight downtown, and to sworn someday to have a practice match with their respective schools. It was such a life turning situation for Oikawa that happened. And now, doing a fist bump means offering his friendship to each other. Blushing, he closed the gap of their fist, sealing it with a new found friendship.  
  
"Of course, Kuro-chan... And I will knock you down.." He threatened him with jolly tone that made Kuroo chuckled.  
  
"Heh, you bet!" He got up on his feet and slowly walking towards the nurse station, his back was on Oikawa.  
  
"Nah, Kuro-chan, tell me your story when we meet up again.. " Oikawa shouted, ignoring the people around him. His current concern on the moment was all about his new found friend, Kuroo Tetsurou  
  
"Sure, Tooru-kun.." He glance back on him, making his legendary smirk that can make girls scream a lot, before he waves his hand on him marking it as their first goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!
> 
> I'll be accepting more Oikuro prompts on the moment sooo just visit my tumblr: writing-diaries.tumblr.com


End file.
